In some manufacturing processes (i.e. a dicing process) of a wafer die, a wafer is attached on a tape, wherein the tape is adhered to a frame. The frame and the tape are capable of temporarily fixing a position of the wafer during the wafer dicing process. After the wafer dicing process, known good dies are picked up and removed from the tape, and dies with malfunction remain on the tape. Because the frame can be reusable, the dies with malfunction need to be collected. How to remove the tape from the frame in an efficient manner is quite important.